1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scroll compressors, and more particularly, to tipseals for use with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical scroll compressor, a motor and a compression mechanism are mounted within a hermetic housing. The compression mechanism includes a non-orbiting scroll member and an orbiting scroll member each having involute wraps in mating engagement with one another. The orbiting scroll member is connected to and driven by the motor, resulting in orbital movement of the orbiting scroll member. This orbital movement relative to the fixed scroll member creates a plurality of variable-volume working pockets between the wraps of the non-orbiting and orbiting scroll members.
During operation of a scroll compressor, working fluid is received between the involute wraps of the non-orbiting and orbiting scroll members and moved through the plurality of variable-volume working pockets toward to the center of the scroll members, sequentially increasing the pressure of the working fluid. In order to ensure an effective seal between the working pockets and to prevent leakage of the compressed working fluid therebetween, tip seals may be utilized. Tip seals are received within a groove formed in the end of the involute wrap of the non-orbiting and/or orbiting scroll members. By positioning a tip seal in the end of the involute wrap of the non-orbiting and/or orbiting scroll members, the tip seal may contact an end plate of an opposing scroll member to effect a seal between the involute wrap and the opposing scroll member.
Additionally, in order to ensure that the tip seal remains in contact with the end plate of the opposing scroll member, the tip seal may be slightly undersized relative to the groove in which it is received. As a result, pressurized working fluid from opposing sides of the involute wrap of the scroll member is received within the groove, which, in turn, biases the tip seal upward against the end plate of the opposing scroll member. However, by utilizing working fluid from opposing sides of the scroll member to bias the tip seal, the efficiency of the compressor is reduced. Specifically, the working fluid may travel through the groove from a higher pressure working pocket on one side of a scroll member to a lower pressure working pocket on an opposing side of a scroll member.
What is needed in the art is an improvement over the foregoing.